


I am want a life with you

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Serie de One Shot sobre como serían diferentes momentos en la vida de Tom Koracick y Teddy Altman. Nada de drama solo amor.Importante: Muy probablemente este fic nunca sea terminado. Sinceramente quería cambiar muchas cosas, pero ciertamente Greys Anatomy y yo hemos roto, no me gusta como trata a los personajes y como los desarrollan. Dejaré este fic aquí por si a alguien le interesa y por si alguna vez decido volver a escribir, cosa que dudo. A partir de ahora aparecerá como terminado.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Jake Reilly, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick, and more - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Se que hace mucho que no actualizo mis otros fics, pero prometo volver pronto.  
> Espero que disfruteis de esté pequeño y dulce regalo de Acción de Gracias.

'Teddy miró el reloj por quinta vez en los últimos cinco minutos, luego volvió a ponerse con el pastel de calabaza, totalmente preparado para meterlo en el horno mientras venían sus invitados. Tom que había puesto su atención en las últimas horas en el pavo gigante del que se habían encargado Jake Reilly, Ben Warren y él, los dos hombres se había ido una media hora antes de que Teddy llegará del hospital con Allison, pero ahora Tom estaba atento de mantener el pavo bien jugoso para la cena que empezaría en un par de hora. Tras terminar de echarle el vistazo y volver a cerrar el horno, envolvió los brazos alrededor de Teddy dejando un beso en su hombro. Teddy sonrió al notar el beso dejando el pastel a un lado, luego se volvió hasta dejar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos compartieron un beso amoroso.

Teddy sonrió al pensar en como había surgido aquella idea de celebrar Acción de Gracias en su casa y con sus amigos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dos días antes.

El martes veintiséis de noviembre Addison Montgomery entró con una bandeja a la cafetería, era su primer descanso después de un cirugía de casi siete horas, después del accidente aéreo en el que casi murieron Sloan y Lexie Grey sintió la necesidad de volver a Seattle, recordaba ser llamada por Callie contándole los hechos de los últimos días, pocos días después celebró su boda con Jake. Tras unos meses, sentía que su ciclo en California había acabado, sin pensarlo termino llamando a Richard, este acepto tanto a ella como a Jake, alegando que el Seattle Grey siempre estaba encantada de recibirla.

Y ahora estaba aquí, siete años después sintiéndose más en casa que cuando se fue, sin necesidad de sentir de celos o supuestos celos de Meredith, con la que su relación había mejorado gratamente. Además su relación con Derek había mejorado con el paso de los años, recordaba que al principio Jake y su ex marido tuvieron varios encontronazos pero todo aquello quedo en anécdotas a día de hoy. Lo positivo es que todos habían sobrevivido a las múltiples catástrofes que aquel hospital parecía recibir.

Pero volviendo al presente, Addison buscó entre las múltiples mesas a sus ahora amigas. En el fondo de la cafetería vislumbro a Teddy Altman, Callie Torres, Miranda Bailey y Arizona Robbins, con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hasta allí, hasta llegar al sitio libre junto a Miranda.

¿ De que hablamos ? - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba.

Las cuatro mujeres miraron a la pelirroja, Bailey volvió a hablar, repitiendo lo que había comenzado a decir antes de que llegara la cirujana Estábamos hablando de Acción de Gracias - Addison asintió dándose cuenta que quedaban un par de días para el día - Este año Tuck está conmigo en esta época del año pero tiene planes con sus amigos, pensamos cenar con toda la familia, pero ni Ben ni yo podemos cogernos el día, así que él hizo sus propios planes. Así que parece ser que seremos solo Ben y yo. - Miró a Addison - Así que básicamente me preguntaba que teníais pensado vosotras.

Callie y yo, habíamos invitado a nuestros respectivos padres, pero por diversas causas es imposible que nos veamos , probablemente por Navidad con los míos - Arizona dijo -

Y quizás con los míos en Año Nuevo, pero no es seguro. Sé que hay suficientes médicos cualificados en este hospital, pero aun así me gusta Seattle en esta época - Callie comió un bocado de su sándwich Además Mark y Lexie lo celebran con Meredith y Derek, así que Sofia va con ellos, porque Zola es mi mejor amiga y Acción de Gracias va sobre agradecer y ella agradece tener amigos como Zola, dicho por ella no por mí - Todas sonrieron antes las palabras - Así que en la casa de las Robbins-Torres será una noche tranquila. - Dijo Callie -

Igual que Link y Amelia, creo que van todas las hermanas de Derek - Intervino Addison - ¿Altman?

Teddy se encogió de hombros cuando la conversación se dirigió hacía ella - Tom y yo casi no hemos hablado de ello, pero supongo que como los últimos años desde que estamos juntos, Allison, él y yo cenaremos y veremos películas navideñas. Es casi tradición ya.

Oh! - Dijo Addison - ¿ Cuándo nos hemos convertido en señoras mayores? Dios mio, llevo todo el día oyendo a Karev hablando de que irá a ver a su madre con Jo y que luego se unirán a una fiesta que hacen los internos que se quedan estos días en Seattle. Somos las únicas sin planes. Jake, Henry y yo nos quedaremos también en casa. - murmuró con fastidio -

Addie, no seas dramática. - comentó Callie a modo de fastidiar a su mejor amiga -

Podríamos hacer algo - Propuso con entusiasmo Arizona -

¿Algo como qué? - Teddy dijo mientras terminaba su zumo de frutas.

Celebrar Acción de Gracias juntos, con nuestras parejas y nuestros niños. Hacer algo especial - Siguió con entusiasmos

Chicas - Les llamo la atención Miranda - Quedan dos días y hasta donde yo se, la mayoría de la gente que queréis que vayan están trabajando horas antes de esa cena que os imagináis.

Pero si no hay ningún problema, podríamos hacerlo perfectamente. - Dijo Arizona mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta apuntando lo que necesitaban.

Ya te dije que no era buena idea que fueran amigas - Le dijo Teddy a Callie, mientras veía como la cirujana pediátrica y la cirujana neonatal hacían planes - ¿Os dais cuenta de que no tenemos ni sitio para esta locura?

Tu casa - Dijo Addison tranquilamente -

¿Perdón? - Cuestionó la cirujana de cardio. - Ni siquiera he accedido a celebrarlo con vosotras.

Eres la reina de la navidad, Ted. - Dijo Arizona mirándola - Seguro que ya has pensado en decorar todo con Allie.

Y nos adoras - Añadio Addison con una sonrisa, ante aquello Callie bajo la mirada y Miranda rodó los ojos, ambas mujeres sabían que las cirujanas que estaban planeando esto ya habían convencido a Teddy.

Ya tengo decorada la casa - Murmuró Teddy haciendo a la rubia y a la pelirroja sonreír inocentemente -

¿Ves?- Dijo Addison - Yo ni siquiera he empezado. Seguro que estas dos tampoco - Señalo con el tenedor a Callie y Arizona a lo que ellas negaron estando desacuerdo con la pelirroja - Y Bailey es una adicta al trabajo - Aquel comentario le valió una mirada mortal de Miranda.

Por favor...- Dijo Arizona poniendo la sonrisa que le dedicaba a los niños -

Bailey que miraba la escena sonrió, en verdad la emoción de ambas mujeres la había despertado las ganas de celebrar Acción de Gracias con ellas, eran familia. - Altman, te han convencido antes de preguntar el donde.

Teddy dejo escapar un suspiro y luego sonrió - No os adoro. Y acepto, pero más os vale que sea una noche inolvidable.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ahora toda la casa olía de forma deliciosa. Había música de fondo, mientras Teddy seguía en los brazos de Tom, sabía que aquello había sido una buena idea. Incluso Amelia, Link, Lexie y Mark habían quedado en pasarse a la hora del postre para tomarse algo y poder pasar la noche también juntos. Teddy rozó sus labios contra los de Tom, sin alejarse de él mucho, habló - Debería empezar a prepararme Allie ha bajado como tres conjuntos de ropa.

Tom dejo vagar sus manos por su espalda - Hazlo, yo me ocuparé de que el pavo termine mientras termino de poner la mesa - Tom había terminado por cogerle de nuevo cariño a la navidad, para él antes de conocer a Teddy y a Allison, la navidad era oscura, eso es lo que pasa cuando se pierde un hijo. Pero siempre recordaría la tercera navidad que pasó con Teddy y Allison, la hija de Teddy tenía casi seis años, la niña ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Tom en casa de Teddy, de hecho ya había hecho oficial su relación, Allison era muy consciente de que no era su padre, de hecho Allison tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de Henry Burton según Teddy, pero aquel año Allison le había llamado papá, fue una sorpresa tanto para él como para la niña. Cuando Teddy llegó aquel día del hospital, tuvo que arreglar aquel lío, tras aquello y con la llegada de la Navidad, Allison empezó a llamarlo a veces papá Tom y otras solo papá.- Y luego subiré a prepararme.

¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? - Se volvieron a besar esta vez con más deseo. El beso fue interrumpido por la llamada de Allison.

¡Mamá, puedes venir!- Allison llamó a su madre desde la planta superior -

Esa es mi señal - Bromeo Teddy alejándose de Tom y subiendo las escaleras.

Media hora después, todo estaba listo. Teddy se estaba terminando de pintar los labios, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el cuarto, el vestido de satén rosa palo, hacía que su piel se viera casi brillante, había decidido recogerse el pelo y dejarse un par de rizos rubios caídos. Miro el reloj de su mesilla y bajo en busca de su hija y su marido. Los encontró a ambos viendo una película navideña en el sofá, Allison se acurrucaba contra el brazo de Tom, ella sonrió ante la escena. Teddy se acercó por detrás apoyándose en la parte de atrás del sofá, acaricio el hombro de Tom mientras dejaba un beso en el pelo de su hija.

Mami - Allison la miró, poniéndose de pie en el sofá, estando descalzada, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Estás muy guapa.

Teddy le devolvió el abrazo, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, ya no era su bebé, pero aun así no pudo no apretujarla mientras la niña envolvía las piernas alrededor de ella - Bueno mi hija tiene un gusto maravilloso para ayudarme a elegir ropa - Bromeo Teddy sin soltarla.

Tom miro la escena mientras se levantaba del sofá sin poder no sonreír. Se acercó a ambas mujeres dejando una de sus manos en la cintura de Teddy - Debo de admitir que las dos vais preciosas.- Tom iba a darle un beso corto a Teddy pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Allison salio de los brazos de su madre - ¿Puedo?

Teddy sonrió y la dejo ir a abrir la puerta, antes de dirigirse hacía puerta atrajo a Tom en un beso corto- Tú también estás muy guapo - Murmuro contra sus labios.

No tanto como tú - Tom acaricio la espalda de Teddy sin querer separarse de ella -

Ambos tuvieron que romper el momento tras que Allison invitará a entrar a los primeros invitados en llegar. Ambos llegaron para ver entrar por al pequeño recibidor a Henry y Allison correr hacía el salón para terminar la película que acababan de comenzar. Mientras Jake le había ayudado a Addison a quitarse el abrigo, dejando ver su deslumbrante vestido de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

Wow - Dijo Teddy mientras ambas se abrazaban - Te ves fantástica y ni siquiera se nota - Addison había sido una locura desde hacía un par de semanas, se veía más gorda y fea, cosa que era mentira. Al final había conseguido quedarse embarazada después de muchos intentos, y aunque muy pocas personas lo sabían, a Teddy y Tom se lo habían comentado en una de las múltiples cenas conjuntas. Luego Addison lo había soltado a Callie y Bailey, y bueno fue cuestión de tiempo que Arizona se enterará. Además de Amelia, por supuesto.

Mientes – Bromeo la pelirroja tras abrazar a su amiga, y saludar a Tom con otro abrazo - Vosotros por el contrario estáis guapos, los dos. Quizás deberíamos no haber venido.

¿Siempre es así? - Se rió Teddy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Jake -

Últimamente ha empeorado - Dijo mientras miraba a Tom - Hemos traído el vino y un pastel de arándanos. ¿Me echas una mano?

Por supuesto. Y Addison estás maravillosa. Tú buen gusto siempre es ideal – Sonrió mientras ambos hombres se dirigían al coche -

Addison se agarró del brazo de Teddy yendo hacía el salón donde estaba preparada la mesa - Creo que hemos tenido un poco de suerte con esos chicos - Dejo la botella junto a la de vino blanco - Dios, echaré de menos el vino está noche.

¿De verdad pensabas que iba a ser tan mala amiga? - Sonrió dejando a la pelirroja junta y yendo hacía el estante donde había otras botellas de vino y otras bebidas, desde refrescos hasta champán He hecho vino espaciado - Antes de que Addison pudiera decir algo la rubia habló - Ya sé que es una bebida alcohólica, pero he dejado hervir el vino, lo cual es un pecado, pero está libre de alcohol y sabe muy rico – Sonrió mientras servía un poco en una copa a modo de que lo probara -

Addison lo olió notando el olor a canela, sonriendo mojo los labios. - Eres el amor de mi vida, Altman.

Pensé que ese era Jake - Dijo la voz de Callie Torres mientras entraba.

Tengo vino sin alcohol que está rico - Dijo Addison con simpleza.

Callie rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su mejor amiga, puso la fuente de pure de patatas y otra de batata dulces con miel en la mesa. Luego se acercó al sofá donde tanto Henry como Allison la abrazaron y le desearon feliz acción de gracias. Mientas Teddy se había servido una copa de vino para ella y para los demás. Jake y Tom entraron con las cosas que faltaban. Todos cogieron una copa de vino poniendose alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café que estaba llena de entremeses para esperar a los que faltaban, dejando a los niños disfrutar de la película.

¿Donde está Zona? - preguntó Teddy -

Tom y Jake se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre cuanto más le quedaba al pavo, desapareciendo con sus copas en la cocina.

Recogiendo a Sofía - Dijo tras dar un sorbo al vino rosado -

¿Sofía viene?- Oyeron la voz desde el sofá de ambos niños - 

Si - sonrió - Las cosas en casa de Mer y Derek se están poniendo muy familiares, y bueno Mark es como el hermano de Derek, así que ya que nuestra cena es más amistosa que esa probablemente, pensamos que sería lo mejor.

Media hora después llegaron al fin Miranda y Ben, justo a la vez que Arizona y Sofía. Todos terminaron sentados a la mesa, compartiendo anécdotas y risas. Incluso hablaron de sus días de la universidad. Aquella noche se había convertido en un momento mágico. Toda la velada estaba llena de alegría y buenos propósitos. Tanto Sofía como Henry y Allison terminaron de cenar antes que los adultos, yendo nuevamente ante la televisión donde se emitía el desfile de Nueva York, el cual vieron tomando chocolate caliente.

Los adultos estaban terminando el trozo de la tarta de nueces que había traído Miranda. Ben, interrumpió llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Chicos, sé que en su mayoría aquí somos algunos más creyentes que otros, pero hoy es un día para agradecer, y bueno, sinceramente me agradezco de poder pasar está noche con vosotros como una familia - Miranda acarició su brazo - Y aunque Miranda este aquí preocupada porque nuestro hijo esté por ahí con sus amigos sé que no querría estar en otro sitio. - Ante aquello beso los labios de su esposa brevemente -

Las chicas dejaron escapar un “awww” al verlos besarse. A lo que Miranda las fulminó -

Teddy se mordió el labio y antes de que fueran a brindar, habló - La verdad es que me alegro de haber celebrado con vosotros esta noche. Sé que todos estáis acostumbrados a hacerlo en familia pero yo no desde hace años. Y bueno, hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan en familia como está noche - Tom, quien tenía su mano agarrada, le dio un ligero apretón - Me alegro de que Satanás eligiera mi casa sin mi permiso para esta locura - Todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas menos Addison que le tiro a Teddy una servilleta, y luego se unió a las risas.

Por la familia - Añadió Addison tras las risas mientras alzaba su copa.

Por los amigos - Dijo Arizona alzando su copa.

Por el futuro - Jake alzó su copa también.

Por los premios futuros - Ante aquello todos miraron a Tom de forma sorprendida, luego soltó una carcajada - Bromeaba, por nuestro futuro, que sea brillante - Ahora si alzó la copa.

Por la Navidad - Dijo por último Callie -

Las copas tintinearon al encontrarse las unas con las otras. Era una de esas noches en que el frio podía hacer que nevará en cualquier momento, pero eso solo les hizo entrar más en el ya creciente espíritu navideño tan cercano. Aquello era una nueva tradición que sin duda alguna volverían a repetir pronto. Tras la medianoche, cuando la mesa había sido recogida y los niños estaban ya dormitando, los adultos seguían charlando sobre múltiples temas. Al final de la noche las dos parejas faltantes aparecieron contando historias de la cena familiar de la casa Sheperd.

Cuando la noche hubo acabado, Teddy llevo a la cama a su pequeña niña, la cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara, tras arroparla y dejar un beso en su pelo, le susurro en el oído - Dulces sueños, mi mariposa.

Poco después fue en busca de Tom, el cual se había quedado recogiendo las copas de vino y algún plato. Ahora tenía dos copas preparadas y la esperaba frente a la chimenea, cuando Teddy se acercó a él, este le tendió la copa. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón que tenían frente la chimenea.

Feliz Acción de Gracias, Teddy - Dijo Tom -

Feliz Acción de Gracias, Tom. Dijo ella mientras brindaban, ambos bebieron un sorbo de sus respectivas copas sin dejar de mirarse.

Tras aquello dejaron las copa en la mesita, y se fundieron en un beso, que terminó con Tom envolviendo a Teddy entre sus brazos, y ella ocultando su cara en su cuello con una sonrisa. Tom la tapo con la manta gris mientras disfrutaron del momento frente a la chimenea, sin notar que empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve.


	2. Before Christmas Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días previos a la Navidad son importantes siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, habrá una segunda parte. Si ya está en proceso de terminarla, pero estaba quedando muy larga. Y bueno espero que podáis disfrutar de esta pequeña introducción a los días previos de Teddy y Tom a la Navidad.

Los días previos a Navidad era muy importantes tanto para Tom como para Teddy, su relación comenzó a florecer los meses en que el frío se hacía más presente en Seattle hacia casi tres años. Así que además de tener a una niña de seis años en casa, siempre intentaban hacer los días previos a su aniversario algo especial. Este año, Henry, el hijo de Addison y Jake, decidió invitar a sus primas, así era como se refería desde hacía un par de años a Sofía y a Allison, para ver películas, haciendo así que Arizona y Callie pudieran centrarse en su turno en el hospital y Tom y Teddy de su día libre.

Tom llegó a pensar en hacer una pequeña velada en casa e incluso llevar esa velada directamente al dormitorio, pero una idea le llevaba atrayendo desde hacía semanas, probablemente la repetirían con Allie en unas semanas pero podía sorprender a Teddy con esta maravillosa idea. Por fuera, Tom Koracick podía parecer un ególatra y frío pero Tom era tierno con quien amaba, por lo que imaginar una velada con Teddy bajo la fina capa de nieve que cubría Seattle, para ver los adornos de las calles, tomar un chocolate caliente e ir a patinar sobre hielo era bastante natural. Todo aquello lo maquino mientras esperaba la vuelta de Teddy de casa de Addison, menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos después la rubia entró por la puerta quitándose el gorro de lana blanco y la bufanda blanca a cuadros dejándolas en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, paso a quitarse el cardigán negro y el chaquetón que la cubría desde el cuello hasta encima de las rodillas, quedándose con un suéter gris marengo y unos vaqueros negros desgastados.

Tom observo como se sacudía el pelo haciendo que sus rizos, debido a la humedad, volvieran a cobrar algo parecido a la vida, cuando hubo dejado todo a un lado, termino por sentarse en el regazo de Tom. -¿Has pensado en algo? Porque la idea de quedarnos todo el día abrazados en el sofá no me parece tan mala ahora.

Tarde -Le acarició la mejilla- Aunque admito que se me ha pasado la idea de no salir de aquí en todo el día.

La rubia sonrió para terminar besando al contrario. El beso se prolongó lo suficiente para hacer que Teddy terminara sobre el neurocirujano a horcajadas mientras enredada sus manos en su pelo. A lo que Tom respondió enterando sus manos bajo su suéter, para minutos después romper el beso momentáneamente para deshacerse del suéter. Teddy termino bajando las manos hasta su camisa, abriendo cada molesto botón a su paso, Tom se quitó la camisa con ayuda de Teddy dejándola a un lado, con un movimiento rápido Tom desabrochó el sujetador de Teddy y se concentró en dejar un reguero de besos repartidos por todo su cuello.

Teddy atrajo sus labios contra los suyos momentáneamente, para luego juntar sus frentes y hablar- Pensé que tenías un plan- Acaricio el cuello del contrario mientras que movía las caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que perdieran ambos el aliento momentáneamente debido a la excitación.

Tom acerco sus labios hasta quedar a milímetros de los de su compañera, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos esperando el beso, que nunca llego, ya que el rubio solo empezó a susurrar- Lo tengo, pretendo pasear contigo mientras entrelazo nuestras manos, pretendo que bebas el mejor chocolate de la ciudad y que patinemos sobre hielo -Poso sus manos en la cadera de Teddy repitiendo el mismo movimiento de unos segundos antes, sin dejar de susurrar, dijo contra su oído- Pero primero pretendo llevarte al cuarto y que hagamos el amor.

Ante aquella declaración Teddy abrió los ojos reflejando el deseo que sentía, y antes de poder besarlo nuevamente, Tom se levantó haciendo que sus piernas se enrollaran alrededor de su cintura, el rubio deslizó una de sus manos por su trasero y el largo de su pierna mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto que compartían, entre gemidos y besos.

Dos horas después, cuando el reloj marcaba las siete salieron de cuarto, ya duchados y preparados para salir en una cita normal después de par de semanas, la suerte de que tus amigos cercanos fueran además tus compañeros de trabajos añadiendo que tenían hijos de una edad similar, hacia más fácil el hecho de una vez o como mucho dos al mes tener una cita. Por lo que probablemente, hoy sería uno de los pocos días de navidad en los que estarían juntos y completamente sin niños, al menos hasta el anochecer.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la cama decidieron ir andando hasta el centro, ya que su casa estaba bastante bien comunicada con el centro de Seattle, aunque a una distancia considerable del hospital, decisión difícil dado que ambos eran médicos aunque el hecho de llegar que casa y poder desconectar del trabajo gracias a la distancia hizo la decisión más fácil. Hacia las siete y media ambos salieron ataviados con ropa cómoda y abrigada por la temperatura invernal, poco antes de llegar al centro y encontrarse con el bullicio de las últimas compras navideñas, entraron en una pequeña cafetería. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca del ventanal donde se veía el precioso árbol encendido.  
La joven que atendía no tardó en traerles el pedido, un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y dos trozos de tarta, uno de chocolate y otra de queso. Antes de comenzar a comer, Teddy acaricio la mejilla de Tom dejando después de beso. – Gracias.

Tom sonrió tiernamente ante aquello cogiendo su mano para dejar un beso en la palma.- ¿Por traerte por un chocolate caliente? -Dijo con un poco de diversión y una pizca de arrogancia.

Teddy le saco la lengua de forma infantil, a veces cuando estaban juntos parecían un par de jovenzuelos y no dos adultos que habían dejado aquellos años ya lejos.- Por eso también, pero por planear que saliéramos, sé que necesitabas descansar después de tu último turno.

Tom dejó un beso contra su frente – Tú necesitabas desconectar lejos del ambiente del hospital. Y en navidad te es más fácil hacerlo. -Corto un pedazo de tarta de chocolate con la cuchara y se lo ofreció-

Teddy abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos al notar como la mezcla de chocolate y bizcocho hacer una explosión en su boca, oyendo a Tom de fondo- El hospital está vetado como tema de conversación. -Dijo el rubio mientras la rubia terminaba de comer el trozo de tarta.

Al menos hasta que lleguemos a casa de Addie para recoger a la enana- Bromeo Teddy- ¿ Deberíamos decidir que hacer en Navidad? -Teddy partió un trozo de su propia tarta, la de queso, y le ofreció a Tom, a lo que él negó mientras comía un pedazo de la de chocolate.

Por lo que se tenemos tres opciones…- Empezó Tom ha decir-

No. -Le cortó Teddy- Tengo dos opciones, tu tres Doctor Koracick.

Doctora Altman, tenemos tres opciones. Catherine Fox da una fiesta en su ático de lujo y ambos estamos invitados, tanto a la cena como a la fiesta de después -Dijo mientras cogía su taza y daba un leve sorbo de chocolate-

Demasiada elegancia…no me considero elegante, además del hecho de la cantidad de eminencias médicas que habrá allí- Quizás Teddy Altman aún estando casada con Tom se sentía insegura de que alguien le preguntara como alguien del nivel de Tom saldría con ella, de hecho eso creo altibajos al comienzo de su relación.- Ganado para competir por quien tiene más premios y mejores honores. -Rodo los ojos-  
Discrepo mucho en todo, para empezar eres la mujer más elegante que conozco. -Teddy alzó una ceja- ¿No irás a decirme que crees que la elegancia solo se ve en el dinero y en la ropa, verdad? Eso es prejuicioso, Theodora. -Teddy le dio un leve empujón porque usara su nombre completo- Además eres una profesional, te he visto arreglar corazones y se que podrías hacerlos con los ojos vendados. Nadie de esa sala podrá poner eso en duda -Teddy le miro con una sonrisa agradable, le gustaba que Tom apreciará su trabajo.- Pero vayamos a donde vayamos esa noche, mientras esté contigo será la opción correcta, además tampoco me apetece ir a la fiesta de Catherine, van varios neurocirujanos de nuestro hospital, no podré sobresalir -Bromeo con arrogancia.  
No creo que ningún neurocirujano del Seattle Grey te envidie, además Catherine te adora, y bueno tus manos son maravillosas -Tom movió las cejas haciendo a Teddy sonrojarse durante un segundo- Por dios..-Dijo la rubia ante la insinuación del contrario, mientras el bebía chocolate. Teddy también dio un par de sorbos antes de que se le enfriará.- Y para que conste, también creo que podría aguantar la cena de Catherine si estuviera contigo. No quiero que digas que no simplemente porque yo no la sienta como opción.  
Tom le dio un beso en los labios- Solo me aseguro que tu negativa sea porque no te apetece, no porque no te crees a la altura, por alguna razón, de los médicos que estarán allí. -Antes de alejarse la rubia lo atrajo agarrando las solapas de la camisa de Tom, para darle un beso tierno y lento.  
Después del beso acabaron el pastel y se relajaron disfrutando del chocolate caliente, Tom la miro- La fiesta de Karev es la que menos me apetece, se que hace años nos besamos en una fiesta como esa y en el mismo sitio por primera vez, se que fue un momento único que no cambiaría por nada, pero solo de pensar que todos los internos terminaran allí me da escalofríos.  
Teddy dejó salir una pequeña risita, Tom aunque era respetuoso con sus internos era una persona que le gustaba mantener las distancias con los futuros jóvenes cirujanos. – Siento que tampoco me apetece estar hasta las tantas de la mañana bebiendo y que alguien me cuente tu mal humor en quirófano.

No tengo mal humor en quirófano -Dijo casi ofendido- Soy una persona seria y me gusta concentrarme.

Mientras pones música a todo volumen-Termino Teddy la frase- Pero comparto tu punto, además no es una opción para llevar a Allison, siendo realistas, la cena de Catherine me parecería mucho más coherente. Tiene catering e incluso Catherine seguro que ha pensado en algún tipo de entretenimiento dado sus nietos.

¿Prefieres la hipocresía al desmadre? ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? -Tom preguntó con diversión.  
Eso me ha ofendido mucho -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos- En ningún momento los he llamado hipócritas, egocéntricos y competitivos, si. Y lo del desmadre es relativo, pero si.- Rodo los ojos- La cuestión es que la fiesta de Karev es tras la cena en Catherine.

¿Karev está invitado? -Pregunto Tom terminando su chocolate-  
Es el chico de oro de Pediatría , claro que lo está. Creo que Catherine ha invitado en su mayoría a todos sus especialistas -Dijo Teddy mirándole.  
Hayes acaba de ofenderse mucho. -Murmuro Tom- Así que la opción cenar en la fiesta de Catherine, y luego irnos a casa de Karev o quedarnos a la fiesta de Catherine.

La última opción es Jake, que es una opción muy poco clara porque viene Angie que sigue con su profesor, lo que trae a Jake por el camino de la amargura. Así que en principio había una copa en su casa después de la cena en Catherine, pero ahora según Addie, ni siquiera saben si Irán donde Catherine. -Suspiro-

Aún hay días para decidir. Y Jake irá a la cena de Catherine, estoy seguro, quizás se vayan temprano pero.. -Dijo Tom mientras Teddy terminaba su chocolate, aunque con una mirada interrogativa ante la afirmación sobre lo que iba a hacer Jake- ¿Qué? Es mi mejor amigo, le conozco. ¿A que sabes que va a hacer Robbins?

Teddy soltó la taza con cuidado -Si, de hecho se también lo que hará Miranda-Le guiñó un ojo- ¿Ibas a llevarme a patinar,no? -Pregunto Teddy con una sonrisa casi infantil-

Tom negó para terminar asintiendo ante su pregunta, aunque cuando fue a pedir la cuenta fue interrumpido por su teléfono, respondió mientras Teddy pidió la cuenta y pagó.

Tom terminó de hablar par acercarse a Teddy y ayudarla con el chaquetón, le puso el gorro derecho haciendo que quedara perfecto para terminar rozando su nariz contra la suya, luego la cogió de la mano. – Hay un pequeño cambio de planes, parece que es un día difícil en el hospital -Teddy se mordió el labio presuponiendo que Tom debía irse por alguna urgencia aun así le dejó proseguir- sobretodo en neonatología, muchos bebés llegando, Jake dice que lo siente pero que Addison se fue hace dos horas y es necesario, así que creo que iremos a la pista con tres niños. Si te apetece, claro.

Teddy acaricio la mano de Tom mientras se dirigían hacia casa- Ellos serán mucho más felices yendo a patinar que quedándose en casa, incluso podemos cenar.

Al rato llegaron hasta casa, donde abrieron directamente la cochera para sacar el coche y dirigirse a casa de Jake y Addie. Media hora después entraron en la propiedad de la familia, aparcaron en la puerta viendo como los tres niños corrían hacia al coche con Jake pisándole los talones. Los tres niños entraron en el coche saludando a los adultos, por un lado Allison con un “Papis" y Sofía y Henry con un “Hola tía Teddy y tío Tom" mientras se ponían el cinturón.  
Jake se apoyó en la ventanilla de Teddy y miró a ambos- Lo siento, pero hay una cesárea de urgencia.¿ Si queréis quedaros? -Dijo el hombre.

No, tenemos planes -Dijo Tom con una sonrisa- Ve tranquilo.

Vamos a patinar -Añadio Teddy ganando vitoreos de los niños- Y llamad si nos necesitáis.  
Jake se despidió de todo dejándole claro a Henry que se portara bien. Luego desapareció en su coche rumbo al hospital. Tom puso en marcha el coche, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al centro oyendo a los niños lo que habían hecho durante la tarde.


	3. Before Christmas Parte 2

Tom terminó por aparcar relativamente cerca del centro donde hacia un buen rato había estado con Teddy. Todos salieron del coche, el plan seguía siendo el mismo, ir a patinar solo que esta vez con una grandiosa compañía y luego cenar, en principio los adultos habían pensado cenar en casa con su hija, pero ya que todos los niños estaban con ellos la idea de cenar por ahí era llamativa y bien recibida por todos.

Los niños corrieron hasta la cola, los adultos pidieron cada patín para que se adaptaran bien y no tuvieran ninguna caída que los hiciera acabar en el hospital, todos se sentaron en los bancos antes de entrar en la pista para acomodarse bien los patines.

Sofía y Allison se levantaron y entraron en la pista que estaba bastante vacía por la hora que era, Tom fue tras ellas, aunque no para entrar, simplemente para hablarles- Hey! Cuidado.  
Yo la cuido tío Tom -Grito desde la pista Sofía mientras iba agarrada con Allison de la mano, esta última saludaba a Tom con la mano con una sonrisa. Ante aquello la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó y la saludo de vuelta quedándose mirándolas reír y patinar.

Henry Montgomery por su parte, se veía más reticente a entrar en la pista, aunque compartía edad con Allison, ambos habían crecido en lugares diferentes. Teddy al darse cuenta que estaba aún sentado mirando a las chicas, se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué pasa, cielo?-Dijo Teddy-

El niño miro a su tía para terminar encogiéndose de hombros y luego habló aunque bajo- Hace mucho que no patino. ¿Y si me caigo?

Teddy sonrió y lo atrajo hacía ella- Te cuento un secreto-El niño asintió sin despegarse de ella- Yo también hace mucho que no patino, pero creo que si me caigo me ayudareis a levantarme y bueno, si pasa algo, conozco a un par de médicos que podrán ayudarte.

Tom se volvió ante la conversación tras él, observando la interacción de Teddy y de su sobrino, sonrió levemente pensando en las posibilidades que el mundo le brindaba de nuevo, su primer matrimonio fue un fracaso tras la perdida de su hijo, por otra parte fue incluso natural que aquello pasará, David murió y se llevó toda la alegría de aquel hogar, pero cuando conoció a Teddy y a su hija su mundo cambio de nuevo, con Teddy incluso veía posibilidades de tener un bebé pero sabía que jamás lo hablaban, él tenía claro que nunca olvidaría a su hijo pero el ejemplo de que podía amar tanto a otro niño era Allison.

¿Cuánto hace?- Preguntó el niño curioso desde su regazo con voz incluso infantil, sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos -

Desde que era adolescente, aunque hubo una época en Nueva York...- Sonrío revolviendo el cabello castaño del niño- Estoy segura de que te no pasara nada Henry.-Se levantó ofreciéndole su mano- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

El niño aunque aún no muy seguro cogió la mano de Teddy, luego camino a la entrada Tom cogió la otra mano del niño. Al principio patinaron los tres juntos dándole seguridad, en algún Allison y Sofía se añadieron a la cadena, para terminar los tres niños jugando a perseguirse. Teddy y Tom quedaron en mitad de la pista, Tom se quedó tras Teddy, ambos mirando a los niños.

Lo siento- Dijo Tom tras ella-

Teddy un tanto extrañada se volvió hacía él- ¿Por qué?

Adolescencia y Nueva York.- Dijo Tom con facilidad- Debí preguntarte.

Y sabrías mi respuesta, me gusta está época y hubo un tiempo en el que no quise celebraciones. Como tú -Se acercó a él quedando cerca- No estoy triste, creo que he llegado a ese momento en el que recuerdo aquellos tiempos y soy feliz. Y en parte, es gracia a ti y a Allie, obviamente.

Tom le dio un beso fugaz- Eres maravillosa – Ambos compartieron un beso un poco más tierno hasta que oyeron risitas tras ellos. Ambos se separaron para ver a Henry, Allison y Sofía riéndose y susurrando. Tom y Teddy tras mirarlos se miraron y su miradas se llenaron de diversión, sin previo aviso se separaron para patinar tras los niños, los cuales salieron patinando ante aquel movimiento.

Tras estar más de dos horas patinando, los cincos estaban cansados y muertos de hambre. Aquello los llevo hasta una hamburguesería, en la cual había todo tipo de hamburguesa e incluso pizza. Aunque increíble, la cena fue tranquila y rápida, para sorpresa de todos, no hubo una sola queja de que en vez de refresco se pidiera agua, ya que las ganas de llegar a casa eran mayores. Jake le había mandado a Tom un mensaje antes de la cena sobre que seguía hasta arriba igual que Arizona y Callie .

Por lo que en cuanto dejaron el bar, los chicos cayeron en casi dormidos en el sillón trasero del coche. Tom condujo hasta casa, mientras que ambos pensaban donde se quedarían los niños.

La cama de Allie no es lo suficiente grande para lo tres- Dijo mientras miraba a los niños dormir la rubia-

Podíamos hacer un fuerte con almohadas y mantas, frente al árbol- Tom dijo aquello como si fuera lo más natural, ante aquello Teddy desvió la mirada de los niños para mirar a Tom, que la miro momentáneamente para centrar segundos después su mirada en la carretera- A David le encantaba acampar en el jardín pero en invierno no era posible, así que decidí que en invierno acampáramos en el salón.

Teddy sonrió al oírle hablar de Tom, le hubiese encantado conocer al Tom que tenía una familia, que en cierto modo no era tan diferente del que ella conocía ahora, pero cuando hablaba de David siempre hubo algo más brillante en sus historias. -Me gusta la idea.

Pronto llegaron a casa, entrando en la cochera. Con cuidado despertaron a los niños, ya que en principio aunque pensaron que no, luego la idea de que se cambiarán al menos de ropa y mientras ellos prepararon el salón fue la mejor opción. Tom se encargó de preparar el salón al final haciendo que Teddy se cambiarán ya que ella entraba mañana primero. Cuando Teddy bajo con su pijama de invierno entre todo el silencio, ahora la casa estaba calentita gracias a la calefacción. La escena que se encontró la hizo sonreír, Henry y Sofía estaban acurrucado bajo gruesas mantas y entre cojines, pero lo que la hizo sonreír fue ver a Tom abrazando a Allie entre sus brazos, la niña estaba casi dormida, Teddy se acercó dejando un beso en la frente de la niña, la cual ya había cerrado los ojos, Tom la dejó con sumo cuidado y la arropó dándole otro beso en la frente.

Acabo tras Teddy dejando sus manos en su cintura y haciendo que ella se apoyará contra su pecho, ambos observaron el sueño calmado de los niños y las sonrisas en sus rostros. Después de Tom había sido un día maravilloso, aunque agotador, por lo que Teddy bostezo haciendo a Tom reír levemente.

¿Te aburro? - Él murmuró contra su pelo. Ella negó cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la calidez y la tranquilidad del momento. Notando la sensación cálida de las caricias de los dedos de Tom contra su abdomen- Quiero uno contigo -Murmuro.

Ante aquello Teddy abrió los ojos, sorprendida, quería darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Claro que se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con Tom, pero siempre pensó que el no quería más hijos, Teddy iba a hablar pero Tom volvió ha hablar- Se que no hablamos de ello, sé que no lo haces por mí o porque simplemente no te lo planteas- Hizo una pausa dejando salir un suspiro- Pero lo quiero todo contigo.

Teddy terminó por entrelazar sus manos con las de él sobre su abdomen- Yo también lo quiero todo contigo.

Tom dejó un beso en su cabello con una sonrisa, ambos siguieron mirando a los niños hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos, haciendo que se retiraran a su habitación.


	4. Happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine Fox da una fiesta de año nuevo. Todo los cirujanos acuden, algunos mantienen conversaciones muy necesarias.

Pasar la noche en un ático atestado de personas conocidas y otras que no tanto no era su primera opción para terminar el año, mucho menos estar observando Seattle desde el gran ventanal del ático de Catherine Fox con una copa de champán. Observo en el reflejo de la sala a Tom, intentado librarse de un, la verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba a que se dedicaba, caballero muy bien vestido que le habló sobre los últimos descubrimientos en su campo. Aquello fue una de las consecuencias de estar alejada de su marido, se había excusado para dejarle hablar con aquel caballero, para ir a ver a Allison que estaba en una zona dedicada a los niños, pero cuando volvió a la sala principal pudo observar como en su mayoría las personas a las cuales no conocían interactuaban y bueno, Tom estaba en su salsa así que solo cogió una copa y le dejo disfrutar de su ego antes de que llegaran Derek o Amelia y el solo fuera un neurocirujano más. 

La verdad es que Teddy podía acercarse, socializar e incluso conocer a grandes médicos gracias a esta cena, pero la ansiedad social de que sus compañeros pudieran ni siquiera venir la hacía sentir aun mas incomoda, lo únicos del hospital que ya estaban en la gran cena, además de Jackson, April, Webber y Catherine, era Owen y Cristina que habían llegado hacía unos minutos, pero aquellos dos fueron arrastrados por Cristina hacía la jefa de cardio del Hopkins, no pudo no sonreír al ver la naturalidad de Cristina ante una eminencia medica, aunque en cierto modo Cristina Yang era un cirujana con dotes para poder hablar con quien quisiera. Su vista volvió a Tom, que la miraba, ella con picardia sabiendo que probablemente vería su sonrisa en el reflejo. 

Una buena noche, ¿verdad?- Richard Webber apareció a su lado con otra copa en su mano. 

Teddy dejo de observar a Tom a través del reflejo para dirigir su mirada a su antiguo jefe- Si. Pensé que haría mucho mas frío, siendo Seattle y todo eso- Ella sonrió cortésmente- Se me dan fatal estas cosas, jefe. 

A nadie se le dan bien estas cosas -Teddy le miró a los ojos alzando una ceja- A nadie que no sean Catherine, Jackson, Dereck y Koracick. Estás con uno de los cuatro, para ti debería ser mas fácil. 

La rubia se encogió de hombros- No se veía natural quedarme en esa conversación, no me malinterpretes solo es que, son amables, pero creo que lo que hago en quirófano les importa un bledo. 

Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensarán de ti.- Dijo con una sonrisita y un cierto desdén- 

Teddy era realista pero no tonta, bien sabía que lo que aquellas personas pudieran pensar de lo que ella podía hacer en quirófano no le daba de comer, ella estaba donde estaba porque quería salvar vida pero cuando hay mas de veinte médicos que no conoces y que son superiores a ti por experiencia, la hacía sentir mínimo un poco nerviosa, y quizás un poco bastante que había dejado sus mejores años en Nueva York, para irse a una zona de guerra porque no pudo con el dolor, vaya que no admitiría en alto que se sentía fracasar en aquella sala pero lo hacía. Y mucho menos se lo diría a alguien de aquella fiesta, porque esto llevaría a Tom a poner alguna excusas para volver a casa y el merecía esto, ambos merecían terminar el año con sus compañeros. Así que dejo todo aquello en su cabeza y solo miro a Webber- Pensé que no te pasaría lo mismo que a mi, ya que Catherine esta siendo la estrella de la velada y te veo con la única mujer sola de la fiesta. 

Pensé que necesitabas ayuda o quizás me mande ella-Teddy se rió ante lo último - 

Ambos sabemos que Catherine no te mandaría, me agarraría del brazo y me presentaría hasta a gente que ya conozco- Ambos rieron ante aquello- Aunque preveo que eso se lo hará a April. 

Antes de que Richard pudiera añadir alguna respuesta a la conversación, Tom envolvió la cintura de Teddy entre sus brazos y beso su mejilla- Espero no interrumpir lo que parece una agradable conversación- Teddy dejo la mano libre encima de uno de los brazos de Tom- 

En absoluto, Tom -Richard contestó, su relación con Tom, aunque seguía siendo tensa, cuando Teddy estaba cerca se suavizaba- Creo que es mi momento de mezclarme. Pasad buena noche, sobretodo tú, Altman -Ella sonrió cuando chocaron las copas y luego dio un sorbito mientras veía a Richard mezclarse para terminar cerca de Catherine que le recivio con un beso. 

Su atención volvió rápido a Tom, el cual había empezado a balancearlos a ambos al ritmo de la música jazz que amenizaba la recepción de la velada. -Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar mi discurso sobre neurocirugía. 

Te encanta tu discurso sobre neurocirugía, incluso diría que me gusta. -Ella se dejo abrazar por Tom cerrando los ojos momentáneamente- 

¿Puedo presentarte a Tracy? - Teddy abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Qué?- Pregunto el neuro con una sonrisa divertida al ver su cara - 

Teddy se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos intentado no llamar la atención de toda la sala, de fondo pudo oír mas gente entro pero la rubia se centro en el hombre junto a ella- ¿Hablas de la Doctora Tracy McConnell? ¿La jefa de Cirugía Cardiotorácica del Jonhns Hopkins? 

-Tom le dio un beso ante el nerviosismo de Teddy alejando la copa de su mano de ambos y dejándola en una mesa cercana- Me siento ofendido, cuando me conociste no estabas tan nerviosa. ¿Es un crush con Tracy eso que oigo ? Y si, quiere conocerte, bueno si Yang no la secuestra- Bromeo Tom - 

Tú eras un fraude cuando estabas con Jake, y te conocí cuando mantenías una conversación con él la mar de interesante sobre como odiabas a los cardios. -Ella le empujo de manera cariñosa ante la pregunta del crush - ¿Por qué querría conocerme McConnell? 

Teddy...-Le acarició ambas mejillas con sus dedos haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él- La mayoría de la gente aquí quiere conocerte..-La rubia intento apartar la mirada intensa, mientras el seguía susurrando- Y te aseguró que no porqué seas mi esposa, aunque puede que alguno te pregunte como puedes convivir con alguien como yo, siendo tú..-El la beso, un beso lento y caliente- tan tú. 

La joven entrelazo sus brazos tras su cuello, juntando su nariz con la de él- No podría ser yo sin ti -Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso lleno de nerviosismo, estiró un de sus brazos recogiendo la copa junto a ellos y se bebió lo que quedaba de un tragó, luego lo miro unos segundos- Soy toda tuya -Tom levantó una ceja – Sabes a lo que me refiero, presentame a quien quieras, prometo no huir. 

Tom sonrió robándole otro beso, le era difícil no besar a aquella mujer a cada segundo que pasaba, luego se alejaron y de la mano se adentraron en el grupo de gente, sin soltarse juntos, dándose seguridad y amor a cada paso y cada conversación. 

El resto de la recepción fue mucho mas agradable, sobretodo cuando sus amigos mas cercanos llegaron, aunque Tom estuvo en todo momento junto a ella, hubo un momento, en realidad diez minutos después de que le presentará a Tracy que ella demostró ser auto suficiente en un situación de esta índole. La cena también terminó siendo agradable e incluso no hubo alusiones al trabajo o que hospital era mejor, era como si todos se conocieron desde hacía años aunque algunos no se habían visto mucho. Teddy aunque muy bajito, admitiría que haber recibido algún que otro cumplido de algunos médicos de su mismo campo médico la hizo sentir bien y un poco mas segura. Ahora ella estaba sentada en unos de los múltiples sillones que ocupaba la sala, mirando a Tom y Addison hacer lo suyo, un poco más lejos pudo observar reír a Arizona y Callie sobre una broma, de hecho un grupo de bastante personas reían las bromas de uno de los Avery. Si mirada estudio a cada de las personas de la sala, unos pocos se encontraban charlando sobre negocios, otros bailaban al fondo y los pocos sentados solo lo observaban todo, ella había acabado sentada en aquel sofá una vez que su pareja de baile la había abandonado.

Minutos después se sentó a su lado, mientras los ojos de la rubia se encontraban con Mark Sloan que hacía sonrojar a Lexie Grey. Su compañero de sofá hablo mientras Teddy observaba como la pareja Sloan-Grey se dirigía hacia una de las mesas con canapés.

¿Por qué nos hemos casado con ellos? -Hablo Jake mientras observaba interactuar a Tom y Addison con otras personas-

¿La verdad? -Jake asintió con diversión- No lo sé pero...-Hizo una pausa dramática, algo poco característico de ella- tenemos el mejor gusto de toda la sala.

La risa de Jake se mezclo con la de Teddy hasta que ambos volvieron a un silencio cómodo. Cuando Jake llegó a Seattle con Addison fue un tanto tenso, aunque conocía a Callie su relación amistosa era mayor con la pelirroja que con él, y luego estaba la cola de exs de Addison y lo cotilla que era Sloan. Así que a día de hoy aún era una historia un tanto intrigante como ambos habían terminado en Joe's hablando de sus matrimonios y como aquello le afectó.

¿Le gustó el regalo? -Pregunto Reilly-

¿Una primera edición firmada de su libro favorito? Creo que debería cuidar a Henry un año para agradecértelo -Le guiñó un ojo-

Me conformo con que tuvieras buen sexo -Murmuro bajo mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos- ¿Qué? -Sonrió con diversión buscando a Addison para perderse en sus movimientos- ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

Teddy siguió la mirada de Jake hasta Addison para observar como la pelirroja conversaba tranquilamente con Nicole Herman- ¿Cuál de los dos?

Desvió la mirada hacia la rubia- ¿Dos? 

Teddy le tendió la mano para que viera un conjunto de anillo y pulsera, muy fino de oro que iba a juego con el collar. No era llamativo, era elegante y complementaba totalmente con su vestido granate con pequeños detalles dorados- Aunque Pepper sin duda es maravillosa.

Si, Tom Koracick le había regalado a Allison y a ella un pequeño cachorro que era un cruce de varias razas, Tom la adoptó a su nombre y el de Teddy. Era de color canela y tenia un montón de pelo.

Y no tuve sexo. Y lo sabes. -Jake sonrió divertido-

Acaba de parecer que fue mi culpa- murmuró-

No fue culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera Regina, me gusto que pasara noche buena con nosotros y navidad, se sintió familiar. Y es la abuela de Allie. -Sonríe recordando las historia que contó Regina Koracick sobre su hijo cuando era pequeño-

Y te adora, como yo te dije -El hombre le dio un toque en el hombro-

Me encantaría verte con el capitán-Le miro con diversión mientras a Jake le cambiaba la cara.

Podría con ello -Dijo mientras pensaba en el padre de Addie-

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a Tom señalarlos mientras hablaba con Addison, ambos se rieron y cuchichearon algo. Luego los saludaron con diversión.

Son insufribles -Dijo Jake con una sonrisa de felicidad.

La mirada de Addison y Teddy se encontró, la primera era la mejor amiga de Calliope Torres, la segunda la de Arizona Robbins. Ambas habían conectado mucho más fácilmente que Jake y Teddy, además ya se conocían. Ahora su amistad había llegado al nivel de mirarse unos segundos y la otra saber que hacer. Alex solía llamarlas brujas cuando eso pasaba en quirófano. Así que Teddy Altman decidió meterse en terreno pantanoso con Jake Reilly.

¿Qué tal Angie? -Noto como el cuello de Jake casi crujía al mirarla y luego buscar a su mujer que ya había desviado la mirada-

No quiero hablar de ella y de su profesor -Lo dijo con sarcasmo- ¿No había más tíos en el planeta? 

¿Algún tío del planeta te gustaría? -Le miro alzando una ceja- 

Es una niña, Teddy -Dijo contundente, la conversación tomaba rumbo tenso aunque dada su primera conversación esto era hasta fácil-

Tiene casi treinta, es tu niña y te adora. Déjala tomar sus decisiones y quizás te sorprenda -Teddy le dio una mirada llena de compresión-

Jake dejó salir un suspiro largo- ¿Que tipo de chica se fija en alguien mayor que él? -Teddy desvió la mirada- ¿De verdad? -Pregunto incrédulo- Bueno al menos a tu padre si le gustaría Koracick.

¿A mi padre? ¿Tom? ¿El Tom egocéntrico y pomposo que conocemos? -Ella lo miro incrédula- Le habría odiado, pero lo hubiera respetado porque le quiero. Tampoco le hubiera gustado Henry -Ella le miro- Quizás Rampsey le parecería hasta buena idea- Al oír el apellido Reily alzo las cejas- Yo era una novata y el era guapo y cirujano, un drama.

El silencio entre ellos volvió entre las voces y la música.- Aún así, mi punto es que la dejes tomar sus decisiones. Un día te levantas y piensas durante años que el amor de tu vida es un tío que ni te mira y luego ya no quieres que te mire porque encuentras a alguien que no necesitas que te mire siempre aunque sabes que siempre te mira - La primera parte del discurso Teddy miro sin ni siquiera percatarse a Owen, que bebía whisky apoyado en la barra, observando las interacciones de Amelia y Link, luego volvía a buscar a Cristina que hablaba con Meredith. Estaba más fuera de lugar allí que ella y ya era decir. Para terminar mirando a Tom mientras hablaba que la miraba entre curioso y preocupado, la rubia le dio una sonrisa alzando una mano y llamándolo con el dedo índice. Las doce estaban cerca. Mientras Tom venía hacia ella, terminó de hablar- y resulta que toda la lealtad es para el que te hace sentir como una reina en un sitio como este. Yo tarde años en encontrar a Tom. Tu tardaste años en encontrar a Addison. Angie es un bebé comparada con nosotros, solo necesita que su padre no sea un mandón. -Jake había estado atento a su mirada, luego la mano de Tom apareció delante de Teddy y ella solo la agarró y terminó apoyándose contra su pecho, mientras Addison se abraza a Jake mientras se abrazaban en el sofá.

Creo que te equivocas en algo, Altman -Dijo Jake mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras la rubia se separaba un poco de Tom- Tu padre solo hubiera odiado a uno y lo sabes desde hace tiempo. -De la nada Teddy salió de los brazos de Tom para darle un beso en la mejilla a Jake, luego volvió a los brazos de Tom justo cuando empezó la cuenta atrás.

Tom y Teddy se besaron justamente cuando la cuenta atrás acabó (como todas las demás parejas de la sala) dejando una década atrás y muchos recuerdos formados en ella. Cuando el beso fue roto no separaron sus frentes.

Tom murmuró contra sus labios- Feliz año nuevo.

Feliz año nuevo- Sonrio Teddy dándole otro beso tierno.

Minutos después la atmósfera romántica fue rota por felicitaciones de todos hacia todos y de niños cansados buscando a sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


End file.
